The present invention relates to the field of track lighting and in particular to an electrical connector to be used in a track lighting system.
Track lighting has become quite popular as a system for lighting the interior of a room or other enclosure. A typical track lighting system includes a track with a plurality of electrical conductors mounted to a support structure such as a ceiling or a wall, one or more lighting fixtures, and a connector for mounting each fixture to the track and for placing each fixture in electrical communication with the conductors in the track. As can be seen from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,567 to Moochi and U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,439 to Cohen, a number of different connectors are known and used in the art.
One of the limitations in many track lighting systems is the need to use different connectors with different lighting fixtures. Thus, if someone wants to change a lighting fixture, a new connector has to be purchased along with the new fixture. Other problems include connector installation difficulties and poor electrical and mechanical connections between the connector and the track rail, the conductors in the track, and/or the lighting fixtures.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical and mechanical connector for a track lighting system which is simple to install and use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connector as above which may be used with a wide variety of lighting fixtures and holders.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a connector as above which is electrically and mechanically safe in its assembled condition.
These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent the following description and drawings in which like reference numerals depict like elements.